Alan Rickman
=Alan Rickman= Vikipedi, özgür ansiklopediAtla: kullan, ara Alan Sidney Patrick Rickman (doğum 21 Şubat 1946 - ) BAFTA, Altın Küre ve Emmy ödülü sahibi, İngiliz oyuncu ve tiyatro yönetmeni. 1991 tarihli Robin Hood: Hırsızların Prensi filmindeki Nottingham Şerifi rolüyle öne çıkmıştır. Özellikle Harry Potter serilerinde canlandırdığı Severus Snape rolüyle genç kuşak tarafından tanınmıştır. Konu başlıkları *1 Biyografi *2 Söyledikleri *3 İlginç Ayrıntılar *4 Filmleri *5 Dış bağlantılar Biyografi Alan Rickman 21 şubat 1946 yılında Londra Hammetsmith'te doğdu.Annesi galler kökenli bir methodis babası irlanda kökenli katoliktir .Annesi Margaret Doreen Rose ( kızlık soyadı Bartlett )İşçi olduğu biliniyor.Babası dizayner olan Bernard Rickman'dır.Alan daha 8 yaşındaylen kanserden vefat etti.Alan Rickman'ın kendisinden büyük dizayner bir abisi David Rickman ( 1944 ) kendisinden küçük tennis koçu bir erkek kardeşi Michael (1947) ve kendisinden küçük bir kız kardeşi Shelia ( 1949 ) var. ilk olarak Derwentwater Primary okuluna gitti ondan sonra da West London's Latymer Upper okulun'da burs kazanarak eğitimine burada devam etti.Latymer Upper Okulundan sonra Chelsea Sanat College e gitti ve grafikerlik okudu ve tiyatro bölümünde okuyan sevgilisi Rima Hortonla tanıştı.Rima ile beraber küçük tiyatrolarda oynadılar bir süre. Alan,Notting Hill Herald gazetesinde dizayner olarak çalıştı.Mezun olduktan sonra Alan 8 arkadaşı ile Grafiti adlı bir tasarım stüdyosu açtı ve çok başarılı oldular 1972-1974 yılları arasında RADA ( Royal Academy of Art ) ta tiyatro okudu.RADA'dan mezun olduktan sonra Rada'nın çeşitli oyunlarında oynadı. 1978 yılında BBC T.V. için tiyatrodan uyarlanan Romeo and Juliet adlı William Sheakspare oyununda Tybalt rolünde seyircilerin karşısına çıkan Rickman, 1982 yılında BBC TV'nin Reverend Obediah Slopede dizisinde yer aldı 1985 yılında sahnelenmeye başlanan ve de 1987 yılında Amerika’ya geçerek Broadway’de yıldızı parlayan Royal Sheakspare Tiyatrosu yapımı Les Liasons Dangereuses ile Tony ve Drama Desk Ödülleri’ne aday gösterildi.Rickman’ın oyunculuk yeteneklerini geniş kitlelere duyuran yapım ise 1988 tarihli die-hard (Zor Ölüm) oldu. Filmde canlandırdığı Alman terörist Hans Gruber karakteri AFI Ödülleri’nde yetenkli oyuncuya 100 Yılın En İyi 100 Kahramanı ve Kötü Adamı arasından 46. Sırayı kazandırdı. Rickman’ın sinemadaki kötü adam karakterleri Die Hard ile sınırlı kalmadı, 1991 tarihli Robin Hood uyarlaması Robin Hood; Hırsızlar Prensi’nde Nottingham Şerifi’ni canlandıran yetenekli aktör, ünlü fantastik kurgu serisi harry-potter’da ise Severus Snape olarak karşımıza çıktı. Harry Potter serisinin bütün filmlerinde rol alan Rickman, bu sayede genç izleyici kuşağından kendisine çok sayıda hayran kazandı. Alan Rickman sinemada sadece kötü adam karakteri canlandırmadı; pek çok komedi filminde (Galaxy Quest, The Search for John Gissing), tiyatro filmlerinin sinema adaptasyonlarında (The Winter Guest) ve de iki adet tarihi biyografik yapımda rol aldı. Bu yapımların en ünlüsü olan Rasputin; Dark Servant of Destiny tv için çekilmiş bir film olmasına rağmen başarılı oyuncuya bir Altın Küre ve bir de Emmy ödülü getirdi. Alan Rickman, 1965 yılından bu yana Londra’lı bir politikacı ve ekonomi profesörü olan Rima Horton ile beraberdir. Ve oyuncu Tom Liam Benedict Burke'un vaftiz babasıdır. Halen Londra’da yaşamakta olan Rickman, aktif olarak sinema ve tiyatro kariyerine devam etmektedir. Alan Rickman TR tarafından düzenlenmiştir.(https://www.facebook.com/AlanRickmanTurkeyFan) Söyledikleri "İşimi çok ciddiye alıyorum ve bunu yapmanın yolu kendini fazla ciddiye almamaktır." İlginç Ayrıntılar -Anne-babası: Gal ve İrlandalı. Babası bir ressam ve dekoratördü. Ama babası, Rickman daha 8 yaşındayken öldü. -Üç tane kardeşi var. Bir abisi, bir erkek kardeşi ve bir kız kardeşi. -Evliliği yok, ama 1965 yılından bu yana Londra’lı bir politikacı ve ekonomi profesörü olan Rima Horton ile beraberdir.. -Rickman, Empire magazine tarafından belirlenen, film tarihindeki 100 Seksi Yıldız sıralamasında 34. olarak gösterilmiştir. 1995 -Yine Empire magazine'in "Tüm Zamanların En İyi 100 Film Yıldızı" listesinde 59. sırada kendisine yer bulmuştur. 1997 -Çok başarılı film aktörü olmasına rağmen birçok rolü tiyatro için kaçırdı. ( Onun 'büyülü' ve 'ilk aşkı' olarak nitelendirdiği yer ve aktivite) -2002 Mayıs ayındaki 'Private Lives' Broadway oyunuyla Tony ödüllerine en iyi aktör adayı gösterildi. -The Variety Club Show business Awards 2002' de Noel Coward'ın yeniden canlandırılan oyunu Privet Lives'da en iyi tiyatro aktörü ilan edildi -Empire magazine'in "Tüm Zamanların En İyi 100 Film Yıldızı" listesinde 8. sırada kendisine yer bulmuştur. 2010 Filmleri #The Butler (2013) Reagan #CBGB (2013) Kristal #Gambit (2012) Shahbandar #Harry Potter ve Ölüm Yadigârları (2010-2011) ... Severus Snape #The Villa Golitsyn (2010) (prodiksyon aşamasında) (sabit) ... Willy #We're Here to Help (2008) (prodiksyon aşamasında) ... Fenchurch #Harry Potter ve Melez Prens (2008) ... Severus Snape #Bottle Shock (2008) ... Steven Spurrier #Sweeney Todd: Fleet Sokağı’nın Şeytan Berberi (2007) ... Yargıç Turpin #Harry Potter ve Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı (2007) ... Severus Snape #Nobel Son (2007) ... Eli Michaelson #Koku: Bir Katilin Hikayesi (2006) ... Antonie Richis #Kar Pastası (2006) ... Alex Hughes #Harry Potter ve Ateş Kadehi (2005) ... Severus Snape #Otostopçunun Galaksi Rehberi (2005) (voice) ... Marvin #Harry Potter ve Azkaban Tutsağı (2004) ... Severus Snape #Something the Lord Made (2004) (TV) ... Dr. Alfred Blalock #Love Actually (2003) ... Harry #Harry Potter ve Sırlar Odası (2002) ... Severus Snape #"King of the Hill" ... King Philip (1 bölüm, 2002) #Joust Like a Woman (2002) (TV) ... King Philip #The Search for John Gissing (2001) ... John Gissing #Harry Potter ve Felsefe Taşı (2001) ... Severus Snape #Blow Dry (2001) ... Phil Allen #Hjælp, jeg er en fisk (2000) (voice) ... Joe #Play (2000) ... Adam #Galaksi Savaşçıları (1999) ... Alexander Dane #Dogma (1999) ... Metatron #"Eco-Challenge Argentina" (1999) (TV) Narrator #Dark Harbor (1998) ... David Weinberg #Judas Kiss (1998) ... Dedektif David Friedman #Bir Kış Masalı (1997) (Yönetmen) ... Sokaktaki adam #Özgürlüğün Bedeli (Michael Collins) (1996) ... Eamon de Valera #Rasputin (1996) (TV) ... Grigori Rasputin #Sense and Sensibility (1995) ... Col. Christopher Brandon #An Awfully Big Adventure (1995) ... P.L. O'Hara #Mesmer (1994) ... Franz Anton Mesmer #"Fallen Angels" ... Dwight Billings (1 bölüm 1993) #Murder, Obliquely (1993) (TV) ... Dwight Billings #Başbakan Bob Roberts (1992) ... Lukas Hart III #Close My Eyes (1991) ... Sinclair #Robin Hood: Hırsızlar Prensi (1991) ... Nottingham Şerifi #Closet Land (1991) ... Soru Soran Adam #Truly Madly Deeply (1990) ... Jamie #Quigley Down Under (1990) ... Elliott Marston #Ateş Tuzağı (1989) ... Ed #Revolutionary Witness (1989) (TV) ... Jacques Roux (bölüm "The Preacher") #Spirit of Man (1989) (TV) ... Israel Yates (bölüm "From Sleep and Shadow") #Zor Ölüm (1988) ... Hans Gruber #"Girls on Top" ... Dimitri / ... (2 bölüm, 1985) #Cancel Toast (1985) (TV) ... Voice of RADA #Four-Play (1985) (TV) ... Dimitri #Pity in History (1985) (TV) ... Croop #"The Barchester Chronicles" (1982) (mini) (TV) ... Rev. Obadiah Slope #"Smiley's People" ... Mr. Brownlow (1 bölüm, 1982) #Bölüm #1.2 (1982) (TV) ... Mr. Brownlow #"Thérèse Raquin" (1980) (mini) (TV)... Vidal #Romeo & Juliet (1978) (TV) ... Tybalt